


Kiss it better

by SilverNinja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinja/pseuds/SilverNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi wasn't sure why he did it. Whether is was on instinct or something else. But somehow Kageyama ended up with a little more than a band aid when he hurt his head. Not that he complained about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing a lot, and I got kinda sad when I saw the low amounts of work for them. So i decided to do a little on my own.

When it first happened, neither Yamaguchi nor Kageyama knew how to react. It had taken them both by surprise, really. Kageyama didn’t know why Yamaguchi did it, and Yamaguchi didn’t know what made him do it. But they both remember when it started.

They were having a small practice match with just the team, six against six. Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Narita and Tanaka on one team, and the rest on the other. It was all going well, everyone was doing fairly good. Hinata had even managed so far not to hit someone or get hit by the ball. No, the real damage happened when Hinata and Kageyama were both a bit too caught up in the game to watch where they were going.

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to serve, and, as nervous as he had been, it had actually gone well. He breathed out, and mentally prepared himself for the worst, before he throwed the ball up, jumped, and slammed his hand into the balls surface. The ball was low, but thankfully, it went to the other side of the net. He could see Nishinoya diving towards the ball, his right hand stretched out. Yamaguchi held his breath as he could see the ball do a slight curve to the left, but just as he had gotten his hopes up, the libero shot out his hand to the direction the ball was headed in, the it hit his arm before going up in the air again.

Yamaguchi sighed. Well, at least he hadn’t hit the net.

He didn’t pay that much attention to what was going on around him after that, his eyes was mostly focused on the ball, which was heading to the other side of the court on their side, and he could see that he was in no position to get it. He did, however, hear two people shout ‘I got it!’ simultaneously before he heard the sound of two bodies slamming into each other. Hard.

He looked over to the source of the sound and saw two figures laying on the floor. A little person with orange hair was laying draped over someone long, who kept groaning ‘dumbass’. If he were to guess, he would say that the two figures were Hinata and Kageyama.

Yamaguchi, including all the other people on the team, rushed over to them. There wasn’t any noticeable damage, but he tried asking if they were alright, but when eight other people (minus Tsukishima, who was just rolling his eyes at them) was yelling the same question, it all became incoherent screaming.

Eventually, it died down as the two figures on the floor started moving. Groaning, and showing at each other to try to get up the fastest. Even though they were both half out of it.

“Hinata, Kageyama, are you both alright?” Sugawara asked, worry visible in his voice.

The duo didn’t answer, however. Kageyama was rubbing the side of his head. His head bowed down, face hidden way from the rest of the team.

“Hinata… you dumbass….” He said with a groggy voice.

Hinata bowed his head, his hand rubbing the back of it. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean for it to happen”

“Well, then watch where you’re fucking going next time.”

Hinata raised his head and looked straight at the setter, who in return stared at the redhead “I said I was sorry. And don’t swear! It makes you sound like a…”

Hinata stopped in mid speech and looked at Kageyama. His mouth hanging open and eyes widened. “I’m so sorry Kageyama! Please don’t kill me!” The decoy yelled.

"What?" Kageyama said before turning to the team, which in return all gave out horrifying gasps. On the side of Kageyama's face ran a long line of blood, that came from a small wound on the side of his head. Yamaguchi looked at it and internally flinched. 

Kageyama slowly took a hand up to his face, and his eyes widened when he came in contact with the blood. He slowly moved his hands to look at it.

By now Hinata was visibly shaking. He was trying with an unsteady voice to ask Kageyama if he was o.k, but to no avail. Because before he could get the words out, Kageyama started yelling at him again.

"This is what fucking happens when you don't watch where the fuck you're going, you fucking dumbass! God, no wonder it felt so painful there." Hinata flinched, and Daichi looked like he was about to yell something until Sugawara beat him to it.

"Kageyama! Don't say things like that! I'm sure Hinata didn't mean it!"

The setter stopped his rant about how much of a dumbass Hinata was and looked at Suga. He silently bowed his head and uttered an apology.

"It's fine," Said the gray head, "But it’s not me you should be apologizing to, but we’ll deal with that later. Now, Yamaguchi,"

Yamaguchi, who had been too caught up with thinking about Kageyama’s wound, whipped his head to the source of his name. Sugawara smiled at him, and nodded his head towards the wounded.

"Do you mind fixing Kageyama up? We can't have him bleeding all over the gym, now can we?"

Yamaguchi nodded. “Y-yes, of course!” He started walking towards the exit and beckoned Kageyama to follow him.

“I don’t need it, I’m fine.” Kageyama insisted. Yamaguchi sighed. This was like the nosebleed incident all over again.

“Are you kidding me?!” Tanaka roared. “Have you even looked at yourself?! I know you have some though guy act going on, but nobody should play volleyball like that!”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya chimed in. “And Yamaguchi here is even so kind that he’s actually willing to help you! Be a little grateful!”

Kageyama was silent for a little while, before he took a sharp turn to Yamaguchi and began walking towards him. The freckled boy let out a yelp as Kageyama came closer. Even though he hung out with Tsukishima everyday, who could be very scary looking if he wanted to, Kageyama could look quite threatening sometimes. He stopped right in front of Yamaguchi, and looked at him with a slightly nervous looking face. At times like this, Yamaguchi was glad he was only a centimeter shorter than Kageyama, and not almost twenty like Hinata.

Kageyama sighed, all he said was, “Let’s get this over with.” and walked to the exit.

Yamaguchi stood behind for a second, before turning around and running to catch up with him, “R-right”

“Go easy on him King! and don’t scare him to death with that creepy face of yours!” Tsukishima called out before Yamaguchi closed the door. He heard the setter say something under his breath, but couldn’t quite catch it, but he guessed it was nothing positive.

Once they were in the clubroom, Yamaguchi immediately went to retrieve the first aid kit. He sat down on the floor, and Kageyama followed suit and sat down across from him.

"Alright, I'm just going to clean you up a little and then just put a band aid on the wound. It doesn't look so bad so I doubt we have to do anything more."

Kageyama nodded, and Yamaguchi opened the first aid kit, took out a rug and went to put some water on it. When he returned, he started to wipe away the blood on the other's face.

They sat there in silence for a while before Kageyama spoke up.

"Hey, Yamaguchi?"

"Hm?" Yamaguchi hummed as he continued his movements.

"Why do you even hang around with that bastard Tsukishima? I mean, It doesn't seem like he treats you very well."

Yamaguchi stopped, and smiled a little. "Tsukki's not so bad when you get to know him. He looks a little mean, and usually doesn't know how to filter his words, but he can be really nice. And he's actually really kind to me"

The dark haired boy looked at him with a disbelieving look.

“Really?” Yamaguchi nodded, “Really.”

And it was true. Even though Tsukishima acted a little cold towards him at times, Yamaguchi knew that the blond cared for him, even just a little. Tsukki had been his first real friend, who didn’t mock him or ridicule him, but just let him be himself and accepting him for it. Even if most of their conversations ended up with Tsukishima saying ‘shut up Yamaguchi’ and Yamaguchi responding with ‘sorry Tsukki!’. But still, Yamaguchi liked it that way.

“Well, if you say so. I still think you deserve a little better…”

Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama, and blinked. He had averted his eyes, and had a slight frown on his face. The freckled boy blinked. What had he meant by that? Was he saying that he and Tsukishima shouldn’t be friends anymore and was now offering to be his new friend?

“Oh, well… Tsukki’s more than enough for me, and I’m lucky to be his friend, really… Thank you though…”

The setter grunted and stuck out his lower lip, and Yamaguchi almost laughed. Even though Kageyama had kind of a scary demeanor over him, he looked kind of cute, pouting like that.

They didn’t talk all that much after that. Yamaguchi had just asked if it still hurt, and Kageyama answered with ‘a little’, and ‘that stupid, dumbass Hinata’. After a little while, Yamaguchi put the rug away and carefully put a band aid on his wound.

“There! All better!” He sat back and looked his work.

The more Yamaguchi looked at it, the more he remembered that he had once hurt his head in a similar way. He had been running down the stairs until his foot got caught in the other. Fortunately, it had only been tree steps, but it had still hurt. He remembered that he would not stop crying. His mother had been there to patch him up and tried to comfort him, but to no avail as his sobs had grown higher.

* * *

 

_“Oh, ssh, ssh, sweetie. It was only a little wound, it will heal soon. Come on, don’t cry”_

_“B-b-but i-it huu-huuurts!” Little Yamaguchi started crying even louder and his mother sighed. She thought for a second, before she got an idea._

_“Ok, you know what?” Tadashi shook his head, and she continued. “I’m going to give my secret medicine!”_

_The little boy looked at his mother with teary, red eyes. “S-secret m-m-medicine?” His crying had now been reduced to small sniffs and hiccups. “W-what kind?”_

_She took his face in her hands, and gently wiped away the tears on his freckled cheeks. “It’s my very own kind. It can only be given by someone who loves you, and it will heal any wound instantly!”_

_“Really?” His mother nodded, and gently leaned up, and pressed a small kiss on his wound. She sat back and little Tadashi looked at her with wide eyes._

_“See? Doesn’t hurt anymore, does it?”_

_The freckled boy slowly raised his hand to his wound, and gasped. “It doesn’t!”_

_His mother grinned, and Yamaguchi smiled back._

* * *

 

By now, Yamaguchi had been so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice when Kageyama started talking.

“Thanks Yamaguchi, I appreciate –“

Kageyama’s sentence was cut short as Yamaguchi leaned up and gently pressed his lips to the bandaged wound. It was a soft, and didn’t last longer than maybe two seconds. The setter froze, and Yamaguchi almost fell backwards when he backed away quickly after realizing what he had done.

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other before Kageyama opened his mouth, probably to question Yamaguchi’s odd gesture, but was cut off when Yamaguchi began spluttering apologizes.

“I’m sorry Kageyama! I don’t know why I did that! Oh God, I’m so sorry!”

Oh no, what was Kageyama going to think of him now? Not that they were that close to begin with, but he would have liked for the setter to have a little respect for him! What was he thinking? Treating one of the best players on the team like a child. Unbelievable, really!

“Why did you do that? I’m not a child you know…” Kageyama said.

“I know, I know! I’m so sorry!”

Yamaguchi ended up hiding his face in his hands and hoping that Kageyama wouldn’t yell at him, or mock him, and hopefully just storm out and never bring it up again.

But to his surprise, Kageyama didn’t yell at him, or storm out, or did any of the one hundred horrible scenarios he had thought of in the time span of ten seconds. Instead, he was quiet for a long time. Yamaguchi could feel him staring at him, almost like he was waiting for Yamaguchi to look at him.

And Yamaguchi did. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at the other. With an unreadable expression, Kageyama cleared his throat and started talking.

“Well, Don’t worry about, I… Ah, well I actually didn’t… mind it that much… I was surprised sure, but… I mean it wasn’t unpleasant, I guess…”

Yamaguchi stared at him with wide eyes. “Really?” He said with relief in his voice. “You didn’t mind?”

He smiled as Kageyama shook his head. He sat in thought for a few seconds, debating on whether or not to make sure that Kageyama meant it. But he must have. Kageyama wasn’t the kind of person that lied to you, and then mocked you behind your back later.

He hesitated a little, going back and forth before he quickly leaned up and gave him another kiss on the same spot.

“Does it still hurt?” He asked. He smiled again when he heard Kageyama mumble ‘no’.

And just like that, this became their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of the first chapter!  
> please tell me what you think and what I can do better in the future. Since I am still an inexperienced writer, it would mean a lot!
> 
> I'm planning on writing another chapter, in Kageyama's POV. I don't know if I'll write more after that, but I would very much want to. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! everything's been really hectic for me lately, but I finally finished this chapter, so here you go!  
> (~⌒▽⌒)~

Kageyama Tobio was a genius on the volleyball court. Not only could he block, spike, and recieve very good, but he was also an amazing setter.

But off the court, his title as a genius was stripped from him, leaving him at the same level as a certain orange headed dumbass. He may be stupid, but he didn't want to be slumped together with Hinata, who was both bad at volleyball and school. For Kageyama, it was just school.

Right now he was sitting in math class, staring intently at the clock and hoping that it would just move a little faster. But no one heard his prayers, and to him it seemed that it took a minute just for one second to go by.

Who needed math anyway? You didn’t need math in volleyball. You didn’t need math to do anything as far as Kageyama was concerned. Who even cared what ‘X’ was? X is X, not 4, or 17, or any number. A letter isn’t supposed to be a number, it’s supposed to be a letter.

Usually, he wouldn’t complain about math as much as he was doing now. He would just sit through it, and try to do as much as he could. But recently, something had been plaguing his mind. This god damn… thing that kept happening had been distracting him to no end. It even happened during volleyball practice (especially in volleyball practice actually), and it needed to stop.

He didn’t want to feel his face heat up every time he entered the gym. He didn’t want to almost start smiling every time he saw the number ‘12’. And he didn’t want to explain the wounds on his legs and arms that only kept increasing.

It had been a month since that day, and ever since the setter had been more careless when it came to injuring himself. He didn't dodge the ball whenever it came at his face, he didn't scold Hinata as much anymore when he hit a serve in the back of his head, and whenever he saw the chance, he would 'accidentaly' trip over something. And whenever any of those things happened, the same boy would come running to him, asking him if he was alright, and possibly give him some treatment for whatever wound he had gotten.

He didn't know why he kept doing it. He didn't think it had anything to with the fact that the boy had the most gentle voice he had ever heard, or his soft touches, or his warm lips against his head, knee, arm or anything. No, that sounded stupid. Maybe he simply just wanted him to feel useful by helping a fellow teammate.

Yeah, that was it. He just wanted to help a friend, if you could call him that.

But regardless of his intentions, it needed to stop. The others were starting to get suspicious of Kageyama’s increasing injuries, and it was starting to interfere with his volleyball training. He was going to stop this today.

* * *

 

He couldn’t do it.

He just couldn’t. As soon as he saw his face, laughing about something Tsukishima had said, and smiling at that bastard like he was the greatest thing in the world, he decided that he would have to end it another day.

He sighed when he saw a person with orange hair running towards him in the corner of his eye. Knowing the dumbass had an intention of trying to tackle him. Not that he was ever able to do it. But today, Kageyama decided that Hinata could get his way, just this once.

When the impact came, he let his feet give out and fell to the ground, his fall softened by his right arm. He heard Hinata give out a yelp, clearly not expecting Kageyama to actually fall, and his body landed on top of his. Hinata immediately scrambled to his feet, and looked at Kageyama confused. The setter felt several other pair of eyes looking at them, and grabbed a hold of the arm he landed on.

"Hinata, you dumbass! That hurt!"

Hinata looked worried for a split second before he narrowed his eyes at him. "What? Are you seri-"

"Kageyama! Are you alright?"

Hinata's sentence was cut short as they watched Yamaguchi jogging towards them, the rest of the team trailing slightly behind.

"Let me see your arm!" Yamaguchi started to reach for his arm, but the setter already had it stretched out for him. He ignored the sound of Hinata calling him a wuss, and instead focused on how Yamaguchi was intently staring at his arm, holding it like it was made out of glass.

"Well," He said eventually. "It's just a little red. You'll probaby be alright."

Yamaguchi let go of his arm and smiled at him before standing up. He heard Daichi yell to the others that they could start to warm up, since it wasn't anything serious.

Normally, Kageyama would agree and go begin practice. Yamaguci was right, it wasn't anything to worry about at all. Hell, it didn't even hurt. However, for some reason, logic did not apply to him these days.

He started standing up when he said, "Are you sure? I mean, I did hit the floor pretty hard, you know." Christ, what was he even saying? He could practicly feel his pride slowly dissolving. All because so some guy could possibly kiss his arm. Truly ridiculous .

 _But maybe it's worth it_ , He told himself as he watched Yamaguchi think. He couldn't really explain it, but he had a feeling that maybe something good could come out off all this, whatever it could be.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Hinata, who was still there to Kageyama surprise, was instead the one that had to share his opinions.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't even hit you that hard! There is no way your arm's that messed up! In fact, I don't get how you fell in the first place! You've never done it before!"

"Shut up, dumbass! How would you fucking know, anyway!? You're dumber than me!" Kageyama said, and he could feel his face heat up from embarrasment. Why did Hinata have to open his stupid mouth?

Hinata blew up his cheeks in embarresment. "Am not, stupid Kageyama! Besides, why are you so persistent about this anyway? This kind of stuff normally wouldn't bother you."

Kageyama grumbled. He hated to admit it, but the idiot was right. "Whatever. Let's just get started."

"Wait a minute, I'm not done with you yet, Kage-" But, to the setter's relief, before Hinata could finish, Tanaka called out to him from the other side of the gym.

"Hinata! Come and help with the net!"

"Y-yes! Right away!" He shot one last glare at Kageayama before running of.

 _Thank god_ , Kageyama thought to himself. If Hinata had questioned him any further, things could have eneded badly for him.

"You guys sure do fight a lot."

Kageyama jumped at the voice that spoke beside him. He had been so caught up in his argument with Hinata, that he had completely forgotten that the reason for all of this stupid stuff that was happening was right next to him.

Yamaguchi looked at him a little surprised before smiling. "What, did you forget that I was still here? Don't worry about, I don't really stand out that much so it's understandable ."

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait, what? No, it's not that- I mean, Hinata was just- I didn't forget that you were here , I-"

Yamaguchi laughed, and Kageyama immediately stopped talking. He really did have a nice laugh. It was nice and soft. Kageyama had never really paid much attention to his laugh before, since it was alwyas directed towards something Tsukishima had said, which was mostly jokes about Kageyama and possibly Hinata.

Eventually, Yamaguchi stopped laughing when he noticed that Kageyama was staring at him.

"Sorry, it's just that... Well, you sound a little funny when you're flustered." He chuckled a bit again behind his hand when Kageyama blushed hard.

"Anyway, does your arm still hurt?"

Kageyama was slightly taken aback by the question. By now, he had completely forgotten about his arm. He almost said 'yes'. But for one thing, he was the team's setter. A setter shouldn't be crying about a slightly sore arm. And the other reason was that he didn't want the freckled boy to think he was some sort of coward.

"Um, well, no, not really... I guess..."

Yamaguchi nodded, but he had a slightly strange look in his eyes. He looked around before quckly plasing a kiss on the setter's arm.

Kageyama looked at him with wide and confused eyes. Yamaguchi quckly turned his head to the side "Just in case it starts hurting again." He said, before standing up and going to the team, who was currently gathering up to start practice.

 _Damn it_ , Kageyama thought as a blush he didn't want to acknowledge started rising in his cheeks.

* * *

 

After practice, Kageyama nearly sprinted out of the gym. He hadn't bother to change, and neither had Hinata who was running after him in an attempt to catch up with the setter, apperently veiwing Kageyama's escape from more emberassment as an competition.

"I'm not losing to you today! Kageyamaaaa!"

Hinata had now caught up, and was running beside him. However Kageyama was not in the mood for Hinata either bragging about winning, or whining about losing. So when they reached the spot where they would normally stop and part ways, Kageyama took a quick turn and ran to his house without saying a word to Hinata, and ignored him yelling at him in confusion.

* * *

 

Once Kageyama had reached his house, he went straight to his room. Floppng down his bed and groaning in frustraition. Tomorrow, he was sure Hinata was going to question his odd behavior, and Kageyama was already trying to think up excuses.

Thankfully, they didn't have morning practice tomorrow. Which meant that Kageyama could avoid Hinata during school, and postpone the confrontation until afternoon practice. Giving him enough time to think out some good excuses.

* * *

 

Kageyama had decided that Hinata Shouyou was to persistent for his own good, and that if Kageyama died in his teen years, the little ball of energy would be the cause of it.

He had been able to avoid Hinata through most of the day, granted he had to run most of the day, he accidentally locked himself in an classroom and couldn't get out for thirty minutes, and climbed up a tree in an act of panic, but nevertheless, he hadn't talked to Hinata all day, and that was the goal, so he couldn't complain.

But when lunch arrived, the door to his classroom was violently opened and the one and only Hinata Shouyou, the one he had done a great job at avoiding all day, stood in the door opening, and looked straight at him.

"Kageyama! Come and eat lunch with me!"

There was several people mumbling around him, and all Kageyama could do was to stare dumbfoundedly  at him.

"Wh... What are you saying dumbass? Why would I eat lunch with you?"

Hinata stomped over to his desk and stood in front of him, having a determined look in his eyes. "We usually eat lunch together, don't we? Why can't we do it now?"

Damn it, Kageyama had actually forgotten about that. Somehow over the year, they started eating lunch together regularly. Kageyama didn't really understand why, since Hinata at many other people he could hang out with.

"I don't want to have lunch with you today." Kageyama crossed his arms, and hoped that the decoy would just leave him alone.

But he was Hinata Shouyou, so of course he wouldn't.

"Well, I want to have lunch with you, and if you don't come right now I'll... I'll never hit your tosses again."

"I honestly doubt that."

"Then I'll buy you milk for the next month!"

"I don't need you to buy milk for me, I can do that on my own."

"Then I'll...!"

"You'll what?"

"I'll..."

Just as he thought that Hinata had given up, the decoy got a dangerous gleam in his eyes and leaned down to whisper in Kageyama's ear. "I'll tell everyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear."

Kageyama's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Hinata leaned back up and smirked at him. "Try me."

The setter clenched his teeth, and felt a slight dread in his stomach. Ok, yes, he still slept with a teddy bear, and he had been so unfortunate that Hinata a saw a little, blue bear on the side of his bed the second he entered his room when he had visited his house for the first time. Kageyama, with his face red from emberassment, explained that he had had it since he was four years old, and that it had helped him sleep during the difficult times in middle school. Thankfully, Hinata had been understanding, and only teased him about it a little bit, but never brought it up again. Until now.

"I wonder who I should tell first... Tsukishima, maybe?"

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll have lunch with you, you dumbass!"

Hinata smiled at him triumphantly at him and started walking towards the door. "Let's go then!"

Kageyama grumbled but followed nontheless.

* * *

 

They had seated themselves in the grass behind the gym, leaning against the wall and not really saying anything to each other for a while. That is, until Hinata started talking.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

Kageyama hummed in response. Already knowing what was going to come out of his teammate's mouth next.

"Ya know, You've been acting really wierd lately. I mean, you're way to careless, your face gets really fricking red sometimes, especilally during practice, and you literally ran away from me yesterday. What's up with that?"

Kageyama sighed, and rubbed his temples. As much as he had tried, he hadn't thought up any credible reasons for the way he had been acting lately, so he just had to wing it. "I don't know, it's nothing. It's just... school is really stressing now, I guess... You know, with finals and things like that."

He didn't look at Hinata, but he hoped that he would be stupid enough to believe him. But sadly, Kageyama didn't always give Hinata enough credit. "Really? No offense, Kageyama, but when the hell did you start taking school seriously?"

The setter snapped his head to the annoying ginger. Hinata had had a look on him that showed that he wasn't mocking him, but was actually concerned and curious. But that didn't really matter to Kageyama, and he took a hold of Hinata's head.

"I've always been taking school seriously you dumbass! Why do you care anyway? It's not like it's any of your buisness!"

Hinata tried to pry Kageyama's arm of his head as he started yelling back to him. "But you're my teammate and the team's setter! If you're not fine, then the team's not gonna be fine! Also, whether you like it or not, we're kinda friends now, and friends help friends when something's bothering them! So suck it up, and tell me what going on!"

Kageyama's eyes widened and he went quiet. He had never really thought of his and Hinata's relationship as anything other than teammates. Were they really friends? He had never really had a friend before, so it wasn't strange that he didn't know what a friend was and wasn't. So was Hinata his friend? They did basically everything he had heard friends do. They hung out together, supported each other, depended on each other, they fought a lot but friends do that sometimes, right?

He released his grip on Hinata's head and silently sat back. "Dumbass..." He said with a sigh.

"So? Are you gonna tell me?"

Kageyama sighed again, and dragged a hand through his hair. Should he tell Hinata? Could the idiot really help him? What should he even say? Yamaguchi takes care of me whenever I'm hurt myself and he kisses my wound everytime and I really like it when he does it, and I don't really know how to feel about that? That sounded a bit to straight forward. Maybe he could try to tone it down a bit.

"Well, it's just... It's nothing really. But I'm getting these... wierd things happening to me whenever a certain person is around. Like my knees kind of give out and my face feels hot. And it's really making me uncomfortable , because I don't know what to do. And they like... do this _thing_ that makes everything worse."

He burried his face in his hands, and refused to look Hinata. The decoy didn't say anything for while, and Kageyama looked up at him, just to see Hinta with his mouth wide open.

"Could it be..."

"Huh?"

"Could it be that Kageyama-kun is in love with me?!"

What?

" _WHAT_?!" Kageyama took once again a hold of Hinata's head, and shook it violently. "What the hell you dumbass!? That's what you got from that?! Why would I be in love with you?!"

Hinata struggled against Kageyama's grip. "But it makes sense! I mean, that's explains why you've been easy on me when I serve in the back of your head! And why you've been avoiding me! And why you ran away from me yesterday, since you were obviously  to shy to be around me! And that _thing_ must be whenever I spike your tosses! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kageyama-kun, but I can't return your feelings!"

"I'm not in love with you, you dumbass! Dumbass Hinata, dumbass!"

Hinata stopped struggling, and looked at Kageyama with wide eyes. "Really?"

Kageyama groaned and shook his head one last time before letting go. "Yes, really, you idiot. You are seriously the last person I would date."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. You got me worried there for a second."

 _What the hell would be so bad about dating me anyway?_ Kageyama thought, and he was about to ask, but Hinata started talking again. "So then, if it's not me, then who is it? You're obiously in love with someone, so who?"

"Who said I'm in love with anyone?" Hinata gave him a deadpan look, and Kageyama wanted to slap him. But he was actually kind of curious about how Hinata came to that conclusion. Was he in love? What did love even feel like? Was it anything like how he felt about volleyball?

"Are you serious? The way you've been acting lately, and with what you just said, any idiot would say that you're in love."

"Is that so..." He thought about it for a moment. Maybe he was in love. It was strange thinking about it. All the experiences he had had with love was with his parents and his love for volleyball, but he doubted that those were the same.

But was he really in love with Yamaguchi? Sure, he admired his determination, he liked how how kind he could be, he was amazed by how he had changed over the year, and there was really no denying  that he was cute. But maybe it wasn't quite love, more like a... crush, maybe.

By now Kageyama had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice the excited ginger next to him.

"So? Who is it? Who? Who? Who?"

Kageyama frowned at him. "You sound like a god damn owl, you idiot. And it's no one."

"Whaaat? You've gotta be kidding me! It has to be someone!"

Kageyama was about to answer until he caught something in the crook of his eye. He turned his head and saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima eating lunch together on a bench. Yamaguchi was talking excitedly with the blond, who wasn't nearly as enthusiastic, but gave short answers whenever Yamaguchi had asked a question.

Kageyama watched for him for a while. Looking at his freckled cheeks being streched as he smiled, his hand as it brushed some of his hair away from his face, his eyes almost sparkling as he talked. He broke out of his trance as Hinata punched his arm.

"Hey, don't ignore me you asshole! Now tell me who it is!"

Kageyama thought for a moment, and looked back qiuckly at Yamaguchi, who was about to leave his eating spot with Tsukishima, skipping slightly in his step. Kageyama smiled , and pretended he didn't see Hinata's horrified look.

"I told you, it's no one... Yet, that is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter two! I hope you liked it!
> 
> I previously said that it was only a possibility that I would continue, but know I guess I don't really have a choice, not that I'm complaining 
> 
> (I have a headcanon that Kageyama still sleeps with a teddy bear, I apologize for bringing it into this fic, but I needed something Hinata could use against Kageyama)
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! And please remember that feedback is always highly appreciated! (＾▽＾)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this took way too long. I'm so sorry, but my school absolutely refuses to give me a break.（´д`）  
> But I did finish this chapter somehow! And that's all thanks to everyone's kind words, they mean so much to me, so thank you so much! (*＾▽＾)／

_Kageyama,_ Yamaguchi thought yet again. _Kageyama Tobio._

That name had been plaguing his mind for weeks now. Again and again he would catch himself thinking about the setter, even dreaming about him on certain occasions.

Yamaguchi had never thought about Kageyama in general all that much. He laughed at Tsukki's jokes about him, he found the setter’s and Hinata’s childish behaviour amusing, and he recognised Kageyama's talent as a setter. But nothing more.

Now he almost couldn't take his eyes off him, he felt light headed every time Kageyama complimented him, he felt his stomach turn in an uncomfortable way when he and Hinata got up in each other's faces when they argued, and he felt his heart flutter every time he kissed Kageyama when he had hurt himself.

He hadn't meant to do it really. The first time, that is. He simply did it. And he now think it's best and worst thing that he has ever done.

 _Kageyama Tobio... Tobio..._ He felt his stomach do those weird but pleasant flips again. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Are you paying attention to the movie at all?"

Yamaguchi jerked his head up and looked up at his slightly annoyed looking best friend.

Oh right, he was at Tsukki's, and they were watching a movie.  He couldn't remember which movie exactly, but it had something to do with dinosaurs.

"Uh... Well, I..."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "You weren't."

The freckled boy smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry, Tsukki. I was just... lost in thought."

His friend sighed, and paused the movie. The screen froze at a scene were some kind of dinosaur was viciously eating a person, and Yamaguchi was kind of glad that he hadn't paid attention to it if this was the whole movie. "You've been lost in thought a lot recently. It's getting annoying."

His smile dropped, and he dragged his knees up to his chest, and hid his face. “Yeah, sorry…”

They didn’t say anything to each other for a while, and Yamaguchi sighed. He heard Tsukishima groaning, and mutter something like ‘god damn it’ before shifting a little to face Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi in return lifted his face and looked at his annoyed friend. “Tsukki?”

“Just tell me what’s bothering you. I’m sick of listening to your sighing.”

Yamaguchi blinked. Not fully registering what he had said. But then he smiled slightly. "Sorry, Tsukki... It's just that I've… been thinking about someone a lot lately..."

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"T-that's not important. But I've been thinking about them a lot recently, and... and when I do it, my belly feels weird, but not in a bad way. And when I talk to them, I feel this slight ache in my chest, and I want to be near them, and just... I just don't know what to do about it."

During his whole dialogue, Yamaguchi's head had been sinking farther, and farther down, and his face had grown dark red.

_That sounded so stupid! Why did I say that? Oh no, Tsukki's going to think I'm so pathetic now, and-_

"So, you're in love."

Yamaguchi's head immediately shot up to look at the blond. "Huh?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again. "You're obviously in love if you feel like that. I mean, it's not like I know much about that stuff, but anyone could take a guess from what you said."

 _In love?_ Yamaguchi just stared at him for a while, taking in what his friend had just said. _Me... In love... With Kageyama..._

"I see... Thank you Tsukki!"

He smiled at his friend, and Tsukishima looked back and the screen, and unpaused the movie.

"Whatever. Just do something about it. It'll be annoying if I have to deal with some lovesick idiot all day. I don't care who they are, just ask them out or something."

Yamaguchi nodded, his eyes sparkling with determination. "Right! I will!"

They watched the movie for a while until Yamaguchi raised his voice again.

"Hey, Tsukki? How do I ask someone out?"

He pretended he didn't hear Tsukishima groan before the movie was paused yet again.

 

 

* * *

 

_'How would I fucking know? Just... ask them if they'd like to go to the movies or something. Or write them a love letter. Anything's better than just sitting around thinking about it and not doing anything.''_

Tsukishima's voice rang through his head as he walked to morning practice. He was going to do this! He was going to ask Kageyama out! He had thought about it ever since he and Tsukki had had their conversation. And it made more and more sense to him that he was indeed in love with Kageyama.

He didn't exactly have a plan, other than bravely asking Kageyama if he wanted to watch a movie this weekend. Starting small was the key, he decided.

He was practically glowing with confidence when he heard Tsukishima's voice next to him.

"Yamaguchi, stop smiling for no reason. It's creepy."

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chirped back.

But, despite his friend's words, he didn't stop smiling (not even when he had gone to change) until he entered the gym. His eyes immediately searched for Kageyama.

The setter was talking to the captain about something, and had his back turned to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi watched them talk for a while, and eventually the captain left, and that was when he decided that _this_ was the best time to do it.

He breathed in and out one time, before straightening his back, and started walking towards Kageyama.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can-_

But when he was about three meters away from his goal, his eyes was no longer staring into Kageyama's head, but was rather looking right into familiar and lovely blue eyes.

"Oh, Yama-"

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I definitely can't do this._

He turned away in one swift motion, before stomping of to where he came from. Leaving a confused Kageyama staring after him.

He ignored Tsukishima's raised eyebrows, and buried his face in his hands.

_Well... It's probably better to do it after practice anyway..._

 

* * *

 

 He couldn't do it after practice either.

He tried to find Kageyama during lunch. He had told Tsukki he had something to do, and the blond had just waved his hand at him.

He _did_ find Kageyama, eventually. But he was talking (or rather, arguing) with Hinata. Yamaguchi really didn't feel comfortable doing this with the small middle blocker watching them. And if he asked Kageyama to talk to him privately, he was sure Hinata would somehow manage to get Kageyama to tell him.

So, he didn't do it during lunch.

 

* * *

 

Afternoon practice had been awkward for Yamaguchi, to say the least.

Not only had Yamaguchi refused to meet Kageyama's eyes, but he could barely even think straight. He let several balls hit the ground, messed up all of his serves, and tripped in his feet one time.

He ignored all the people giving him concerned glances, and waved Daichi and Sugawara off when they asked him if he was alright.

He was thinking about this too much. Why didn’t he just go over and ask him out?

The worst incident was when he was watching Kageyama (again) set for one of Hinata’s spikes. It had been successful and the setter smiled slightly, and that was when Yamaguchi had been absolutely unable to tear his eyes away from him.

He didn’t hear the ball being served by the other team, and he hadn’t heard his name being called by his teammates. But he had definitely heard the sound of the ball hitting his face.

It had hurt. It had really hurt, and Yamaguchi wondered briefly how Hinata was even alive after all the balls that had hit his face.

He was on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose and heard several shouts above him ("Oh my god! I'm so sorry Yamaguchi!" "Are you alright!?" "He's bleeding!" "We need a medic for our medic!"), but blocked them out, and instead focused on how Kageyama was leaning over him with a worried look.

"You alright?"

Yamaguchi nodded, trying to smile but forgot that Kageyama couldn’t even see it through his hands.

“Can you stand up, Yamaguchi?” Sugawara asked, a hand stretched out for him.

 The bleeding boy nodded, and started to reach out for Sugawara’s hand, but was startled when someone else pulled him up by his arm, and practically dragged him towards the exit. He could hear angry and confused yells behind them.

As soon as they were out the door, the person stopped, and, with a slight pull of his arm, made Yamaguchi stand in front of them.

Apparently, it was Tsukishima who had dragged him out, and he looked more than just annoyed.

"Tsukki, what-"

"Let me just get this straight, when I said that I don't care who you have a crush on, I meant it. But you getting bloody noses over the King seriously pisses me off. So you either ask him out, or you get rid of this ridiculous crush. Because honestly, this is starting to get pathetic.”

Yamaguchi's mouth hung open, and he could feel the taste of blood on his tongue. He stared at his friend for a long time, slightly shocked and embarrassed.

"How... how did...?"

Tsukishima scoffed. "Please, you're not exactly good at hiding it. I'm surprised none of the other idiots noticed it."

Yamaguchi opened and closed his mouth several times. He was sure his face was the same colour of his blood by now. He heard Tsukishima sigh before he was spun around and pushed towards the door. "Just go. But do something about that nose of yours first. It doesn't exactly look charming."

"R-right."

 

* * *

 

After he had cleaned his face, he walked back into practice. They had just started cleaning up, and Kageyama and Sugawara was folding the net together. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, who was mopping the floor, and his friend looked back at him and then nodded towards Kageyama.

Yamaguchi, with a small ounce of courage, walked over to the setter.

"Kageyama?"

Said person turned to face him, and Yamaguchi eyes immediately found the floor.

"Uh, Yeah?"

Yamaguchi played with the hem of his shirt and refused to look at him. "Can I ask you something...? In private?"

He could feel several eyes on him, and he was starting to think it was a bad idea to do this with the team around.

"S-sure..." Kageyama said, and his voice sounded a little unsteady.

Yamaguchi just nodded, and started walking to an empty corner. He heard footsteps behind him, and he started getting more nervous with every step he took.

Eventually, he reached his destination, and looked at Kageyama, who stood in front of him, looking a little unnerved.

Silence over took them. A silence caused by Kageyama waiting for Yamaguchi to start talking, and Yamaguchi being way to scared to even open his mouth, but for the most part, it was because of the ten pair of eyes that was watching them.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at them. "Shouldn't we be cleaning up, and not watch some horrible parody of a romance drama?"

"R-right." Daichi said before he cleared his throat. "Everyone get back to cleaning!"

Yamaguchi reminded himself to thank his tall friend later as he listened to the sounds of people murmuring and mops being dragged across the floor.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kageyama asked, and Yamaguchi stared even more intently at the floor.

"W-well, you see... I've been thinking about... something, a lot lately, and I was wondering if you..."

_Wow, the floor looks very beautiful today._

"If you wanted to..."

"WATCH OUT!"

_WHAP!_

The sudden sound caused Yamaguchi to look up in time just to see a ball bouncing of Kageyama’s head. The setter had his head turned to the side, and his bangs covering his eyes. It took a few seconds for Yamaguchi to even react, but when Kageyama groaned, he snapped back to reality

"Oh my god, Kageyama are you alright?!"

Kageyama didn’t answer, and instead he glared in the direction of which the ball had come from. Only to see Nishinoya and Tanaka standing there trying to supress their laugh.

"O-oh my god. Sorry, dude! Y-you alright?"

"TANAKA! NISHINOYA! PRACTICIE IS OVER, THAT MEANS THE ONLY ACCEPTABLE WAY TO TOUCH A BALL IS WHEN YOU PUT THEM AWAY!”  Daichi yelled, and the two stopped laughing immediately. They bowed quickly with a yell of ‘yes, sir!’ before hurrying to clean up the rest of the gym.

Yamaguchi stood and stared at them for a while. He looked back at Kageyama again, and saw him rubbing the side of his head.

“A-are you alright, Kageyama? Come here, let me see.” He gestured to Kageyama to come closer, and he did so with next to no hesitation. Yamaguchi gently took his head into his hands, and looked at the place where the ball had hit him, gently running his fingers through his hair to find any sign of bump.

It was a little strange, that he would do this sort of thing without even thinking about it. But every time he saw the setter get hurt, he always got this intense urge to make sure he was alright. He blushed slightly, and thought about how he sounded more like a mom than someone who was in love.

But that was normal, right? No one would want to see the person they loved get hurt.

Love… That word sounded so intimidating to Yamaguchi. He felt as if though he had given a part of him to Kageyama already just by acknowledging it.

“Um, Yamaguchi? Is there something wrong?”

Yamaguchi immediately snapped out of his thoughts, and shook his head while blushing furiously.

“N-no, sorry! I was just… m-making sure you don’t have any wounds, but I didn’t find any, so it’s fine! Ah, but it still kind of hurts right? Hang on.”

“N-no, Yamaguchi, wait-“

But it was too late, and Yamaguchi had already planted his lips on Kageyama’s head. The raven raised his shoulders and went completely still.

At first, Yamaguchi didn’t understand why Kageyama was so unusually stiff. They had done this before, hadn’t they? Why would it be so weird now?

But then he remembered that they weren’t exactly the only ones in the room.

The conclusion came far too late, however. He could already feel several pair of eyes on them and he stilled in terror. He leaped away from Kageyama and stared at the ten people staring right back at him. He could see Tsukki standing in the back, groaning and his palm met his face.

Yamaguchi wanted to cry. He had messed this up even more than he thought possible.

“H-hey, why did you just kiss him?” Tanaka spoke first, and, to Yamaguchi’s surprise, he didn’t sound at all resentful, but rather shocked.

However, that didn’t stop Yamaguchi from frantically waving his hands and messing up his words as he tried to give an explanation.

“It-it’s not- I mean, it was only- I didn’t mean- I was just worr-“

“Yamaguchi.”

The freckled boy stilled as the voice next to him spoke. He didn’t dare to look at him, and instead focused his gaze once again at the floor.

He heard a sigh, and felt a sudden heat next to him. He looked up and saw Kageyama standing right next to him, facing the others.

“Uh… The reason why Yamaguchi did that is because I… recently had my five year old cousin over at my house, and… I’m not very good with kids-“

“Yeah, no kidding. I bet they got scared for life just by seeing your face.” Tsukishima called out from the back of the crowd, and several mummers in agreement followed.

 _Tsukki, please, don’t do this now,_ No matter how much he loved his friend, the blond had to learn to that there is a time and a place for insults and it was clearly not now.

He heard Kageyama growl next to him, “Shut up, you asshole! Now, as I was saying,” He continued and everybody paid attention once again to the odd pair in front of them.

“I’m not very good with kids, so I was wondering if Yamaguchi cold teach me how to treat kids. Like for example, when they get hurt.”

There was collective ‘oh’s going around in the room, apparently everyone thought that that was a reasonable explanation. Well, with the exception of Tsukishima, Daichi and Sugawara. They just looked at them with a deadpan expression.

Still, Yamaguchi was relived, and slightly impressed, that Kageyama was able to come up with a slightly believable excuse that fast. He honestly didn’t think that he was the type of person that was able to lie so easily. But then again, he hadn’t expected Tsukishima to be so cool with his crush on Kageyama. It seemed that he didn’t know people as well as he thought he did.

But, they weren’t off the hook just yet, apparently. Hinata wasn’t satisfied with Kageyama’s explanation.

“Wait a second. Why the hell didn’t you just ask me? I have a little sister, you know! I’m great with kids, so why not me, Kageyama?”

Kageyama glared at him. “Because I like Yamaguchi better than you, dumbass. He’s not as loud and annoying as you are.”

Hinata gasped, and clutched his chest. “How dare you!” He said, and faked a hurt look. “I’m the greatest thing to ever happen to you, and you know it!”

Kageyama was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Tanaka. “Hold on. He has to demonstrate how to treat kids _on_ _you_?“

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that taking it a bit to far?”

Yamaguchi watched Kageyama think for a second too long, and decided to talk himself. “Kageyama didn’t understand when I just said what he should do, so we decided that it would be better for me to demonstrate on him.”

That explanation was rather horrible, and his voice was shaking the entire time. But for some reason, Tanaka just nodded.

“I guess that makes sense. I mean, Kageyama is kind of dense when it comes to people and stuff like that.”

Yamaguchi laughed a little, and mentally apologized to Kageyama when he saw him hang his head. But was a little relieved when Tanaka came over to them and patted Kageyama’s back and laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, dude! Not everyone is good with people! And Yamaguchi here is being really nice helping you here, you know. So make sure to show him some appreciation.”

Kageyama nodded, “Of course.”

Yamaguchi smiled, but didn’t miss all the questioning stares that their teammates were giving them.

“Well then,” Sugawara said eventually. “If we all want to get home today, we’d better hurry up.”

There was a loud chorus of ‘yes!’ and everybody went back to what they were doing before. And thankfully, no more volleyballs came flying this time.

 

* * *

 

Finally, everyone made their way home, forgetting all about the weird stuff that had happened, and just thinking about getting to their beds.

Yamaguchi had the same thought in mind. Just to go home and sleep away this horrible day. But sadly, Yamaguchi had some unfinished business with a certain setter.

He gripped the strap on his bag tightly, walking over to Kageyama, who was just about to leave. Yamaguchi thought about just letting him go, and they could both just forget about everything.

But then again, he didn’t think he would be able to rest easy until he knew that everything was alright between them.

“Kageyama!” He yelled, and Kageyama turned around at the sound of his name, and immediately bowed his head when he saw that who it was.

Yamaguchi stopped in front of him, taking a deep breath before bowing his head. “I’m really sorry about earlier! I wasn’t thinking! I shouldn’t have done it, I know, but I really couldn’t help it. Please forgive me!”

Kageyama didn’t say anything, and Yamaguchi kept his head down, his eyed screwed shut, and his hand trembling slightly, still gripping his bag.

Eventually it had gotten so quiet that Yamaguchi thought that maybe Kageyama had left. However, Kageyama was still there when he looked up. He had his face turned to the side, and he looked a little… sad.

“Yeah…” Kageyama said,

Yamaguchi blinked. That was honestly something he hadn’t expected. He had thought he would have said something like, ‘what the hell were you thinking?!’, or ‘be more careful next time!’, but certainly not such a calm response.

“Oh, alright then. So everything’s alright?”

Kageyama just nodded.

They didn’t say anything for a while. Yamaguchi was starting to get a little more and more sure that everything was not ‘alright’. Maybe Kageyama was so angry that he didn’t want to talk to him? Or maybe…

Maybe Kageyama hated him now? And he never wanted anything to do with him again?

“Well, uh… See you tomorrow then!” Yamaguchi said quickly, and turned around to start walking.  

“Hey, Yamaguchi?”

The boy in question stopped, clutching his bag tightly. His heart was beating too fast, and his belly was doing weird things again. But it wasn’t because of love, but rather dread. Because he knew what the other was about to say.

He breathed out slowly, mentally preparing himself. Although he was sure nothing stop the horrible feeling from growing.

“Yeah?” He chocked out.

“…Maybe it’s a good idea that we stop doing this whole… thing.” He paused a little, and sighed. “It could be bad for both of us, you know…”

Yamaguchi swallowed, and closed his eyes tightly. He was thankful that Kageyama couldn’t see him. He felt both embarrassed, sad and guilty.

“Y-yeah, you’re probably right… It was dumb of me to do it to begin with… I’m sorry…”

It wasn’t like he was heartbroken. Kageyama wasn’t exactly breaking up with him. He was just ending something that should never had started.

Still, Yamaguchi couldn’t deny that he felt something close to what a rejection felt like. He was positive that he had ruined any chance he could ever have with him now.

He heard Kageyama mumble something, but didn’t quite catch it as he started walking. Each step seemed a little heavier. Not only had he ruined his chance with him, but things would get considerably more awkward now. He had been fine with their distant relationship in the past, but now he had a small chance of ever getting that back.

 

* * *

 

When he got home, he went to his room, and laid down on his bed. He wanted to sleep, but the thought of how tomorrow was going to be like made him stay awake.

It was all so confusing. Kageyama had almost sounded sad when he had said all that stuff before. Why would he be sad? Did he really care about their little arrangement? And with that thought in mind, why would Kageyama even be fine with it to begin with?

His train of thought stopped when he heard the sound of his cell phone getting a text message. He groaned and went over to his bag to his bag to retrieve it. When he looked at the screen, he saw that it was from Tsukki, But he already knew what it was going to be about, and frankly, he didn’t feel like answering any questions right now. Tsukki could wait.

He dragged himself back to his bed, and flopped down. He laid there for what seemed like forever, until he finally fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a little bit of an angsty turn, so sorry about that.  
> But worry not! There are still many chapters to come! (If my school decides to chill a little bit that is..)
> 
> Also, I'm a little worried that I'm rushing things a little bit. Do you guys think I should slow things down a little? 
> 
> Thanks to everyone again for reading! Please, do tell me what you think! (⌒▽⌒)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! this took way too long, and i'm just going to apologize for future chapters as well. But here it is, finally! Enjoy!

To the sound of cursing and fists banging a wall, a mother sighed. She was sitting and reading in the living room when her son had come home. She had tried to say hello to him, but he just walked right pass her and up to his room. Now she was standing on the other side of his door, debating on whether to knock or to leave him alone until he calmed down.

 But her mother instincts got the best of her, and she knocked once. twice. No response.

 “Tobio? Are you alright?” She asked. Still, no answer came. She sighed, and resorted to just opening the door.

 The sight that greeted her was not a pretty one. Her son was sitting on his knees on the ground. Rhythmically banging his head against the wall. Apparently, he had not noticed her entering, and didn’t stop.

 “Tobio.” She said, hoping that it would get her sons attention. It did, and the banging stopped. But he didn’t look at her, and kept his head glued to the wall.

 “What?” He asked.

 “Are you alright, dear?”

 She waited for a couple of minutes. Her worrying intensified with each second of silence. Had something horrible happened? Had something happened at school? Had the same incident repeated itself?

 “Mom?”

 “Yes?” She said a little too fast. Maybe something had happened on the way home? Had someone done anything to him?

 “How do you get rid of a crush?”

It took a few seconds for her to react. She was blinking slowly and almost forgot to respond. A crush… now that was new.

 “Do you have a crush on someone, dear?”

 Tobio sighed, and then groaned. And then threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed “I don’t know!”

 His mother would have laughed if it wasn’t for her son’s genuine and desperate tone. She walked over to him and patted him on his shoulder. “Come at least up from the floor. I’d like to see your face when I talk to you.”

 Tobio stood up, with some reluctance. He dragged himself to his bed and sat down. His mother sat down next to him, and smiled. “So what’s the problem here, exactly?”

 Tobio hung his head, and fiddled with the of his sleeves. “I just… I thought I had a… crush on someone, but I’m pretty sure I ruined any chance with them, so now I just want to get rid of it.”

 “Tobio, you don’t just get rid of a crush.”

 “Yeah, I figured out as much. But I don’t even know if it _is_ a crush.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “I mean-“ He threw up his hands, and looked at her with an distraught look. “I mean I’ve never had a crush, so how would know? I just went from what I’ve read and seen. But I think it’s a crush. Maybe. I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I screwed it all up anyway.”  He sighed. Hanging his head, and refused to look at his mother. They sat there in silence for a while.

 His mother bit her lip, and thought for a second.

 “Do you want to tell me how exactly you screwed up? Maybe I can help you.”

 He didn't look at her, but his eyes were big and his face were flushed as he stared down at the floor. Her chest hurt at the sight “I… got scared.”

 His mother blinked. “Scared?”

 Tobio placed his head in his hands, and she wanted to put her arms around him and tell him everything was going to be ok. But she didn’t.

 “I’ve never… had these kind of feelings before. I was confident about it at first. And it was going well.  But… then I thought they were going to blow me off. But when they didn’t, I got so scared that it would actually happen. So… I said something that I shouldn’t have said.”

 His mother shook her head, and held up her hands. “Wait, wait. they blew you off? Did you confess to them?”

 “No. As I said, they didn’t blow me off. I just thought they would.”

 “Oh…” She said. “Then what’s the problem? What did you say to them?”

 Tobio turned his head away and his cheeks were turning redder by the second. “We…. Had this _thing_ that we did. And I- I said that we shouldn’t do it anymore.”

  _What_ _thing_? His mother thought, but she didn’t ask. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as it seems. If you just talk to them, I’m sure everything is going to sort itself out.”

 Tobio mumbled something that sounded like an ‘ok’. However, he still didn’t look at her, and she understood why.

 She stood up, and reached out a hand to him. “Hey, do want to help me pack? We can talk about this some more.”

 Finally, he looked at her. But now she wished he hadn’t. “… No. It’s fine.”

 Her hand dropped, but she still smiled at him. “Ok. Tell me if it’s anything else.”

 He nodded, and dropped his gaze again. Somehow, she knew that no matter how much she acted like a mother to him, he would never look at her with something else than sadness in his eyes.

 When she closed the door, she heard him flop down on the bed. She was tempted to do the same.

 

* * *

 

 When his alarm went off, Kageyama groaned. As he did every day. But today he had an extra good reason to do so.

 He threw his covers off him, and walked with as much motivation as he could muster over to the bathroom. He had considered skipping today, but no school meant no volleyball practice. And he really needed to make up for his ridiculous behavior from the past days.

 When he entered the bathroom, the first thing that greeted him was his pissed off looking face in the mirror. He always hated that mirror. They could have hung it anywhere, but for some reason, his parents had chosen that right across from the door had been a good idea. He had asked his mom a few times if they could just move it, but was turned down every time.

 He scowled at his reflection, and placed his hands on the end of the sink to steady himself. _Oh God, I’m so tired,_ He thought, and picked up his toothbrush, and reached for the toothpaste in the cabinet.

 He vaguely registered putting on the toothpaste on the brush, and wetting it before placing it in his mouth and gliding it across his teeth in a lazy manner.

 _Huh, this toothpaste tastes weird,_ He thought. _The consistency is kind of strange too…_

 In his half-asleep state, he took a hold of the tube, and held it in front of his face to read it.

_Hem… Hemo… Hemorrhoid cream…. HEMORRHOID CREAM?!_

 He quickly tossed the tube to the side and it sounded like it broke something, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He spit violently into the sink and threw open the cabinet door to find a bottle of mouthwash.

 He was sure he stood there gurgling for at least two minutes before he spat it out.

_Well, this day is just going to be great._

 

* * *

 

 Kageyama liked having a routine. He would wake up, go to the bathroom, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then jog to school.

 Yes, jog. Every so often he would even run. It was important for him to stay in shape, and ever since he met Hinata, getting to school fast had been extra important to him.

 But today, he was moving at with half the speed he usually would. Which was still faster than normal walking, but for Kageyama it was like moving at snail pace. His long legs stretching out slowly, trying to buy as much time as he could. In the back of his head, he knew that it didn’t really matter. He would see _him_ today anyway, whether he liked it or not. Because if he wanted to avoid him all together, he would have to skip volleyball practice. And if it was one thing he didn’t want to do, it was that.

 If he were to be completely honest, Yamaguchi wasn’t the only person he was avoiding. The whole team saw the unthinkable, and he just knew that they were going to ask questions about it.

 _What a pain,_ he thought, as he walked through the gate of the school. He didn’t need all of this extra stress in his life. School was stressful enough; he certainly didn’t need this mess.

 He yawned as he walked over to the clubroom. Looking at his phone, he saw it was 6:40.

 Still twenty minutes left… it was too early to go and change, but he really had nothing else to do.

 Just as he was he was about to go to the clubroom, he heard a high pitched voice yell behind him.

 “KAAGEEYAAMAA!”

 His shoulders tensed as he recognized the battle cry he had heard so many times before. Turning around, he saw Hinata charge towards him at full speed. Before he could even react properly, the red head flew past him, headed towards the clubroom.

 On instinct, he ran after him. He didn’t mean to, but after almost a year of doing it every day, it just became a habit. That, and Kageyama was a competitive person. He hadn’t had a challenge in a while, and he kind of missed them.

 When he caught up to him, Hinata had already stopped, panting and laughing.

 “Hah… It’s 79 to 80… one more for me and it’s a draw.”

 Kageyama raised his eyebrows at him. “Not that I want to disagree with you, but it is a draw. You won the last one.”

 “Really? Guess it’s been awhile.”

 Kageyama nodded. “How come you’re so late anyway?”

 “I could ask you the same thing.” Hinata said, and grinned at him. Kageyama halfhearted glared in return. Even if he wanted to be mad, he couldn’t. Because _this_ was what he wanted his days to be like. No confusing crushes, or kisses. Just _this._

 “I… overslept.”

 “Same here. Well, not really, it was like, five minutes. But then I couldn’t find my bike. But it turned out that it was in a bush, and I have absolutely no idea how it got there! – I think maybe Natsu had something to do with it - Anyway, it took about ten minutes to get it out, and then I had to take out a lot of branches and stuff, and –“ Hinata continued his ramblings. Waving his hands around and making the story seem way more interesting than it actually was. But Kageyama still listened – Well, half listened. But he appreciated Hinata’s ridiculous behavior nonetheless.

 “Hinata.”

 “- and then I was like ‘ _uuwaaaa!’_ , and I – what?”

 “We should go change. It’s fifteen minutes until practice starts.”

 Hinata looked at the watch on his wrist. “Oh, you’re right. Let’s go then.”

 They walked over to the clubroom together. Hinata was still telling him about his exciting morning, and Kageyama was nodding when he needed to. When they reached the clubroom, Kageyama opened the door.

 And now he almost wished he could run back to his bed where he could be safe and sound.

 But that was too late now, he realized, when he stared right into Yamaguchi’s eyes. Both pairs were wide and looked slightly panicked. Everything stilled for a while. Those brown eyes he had admired so much, was no longer staring at him with kindness like they used to, but instead they looked hurt. He would never admit that his chest tightened at the sight. He wanted to say something. _Anything_ to just see the warmth in those eyes again.

 But before he could, Yamaguchi looked away, and continued changing. He was in the middle taking his shirt on. Now did so much quicker than he usually would.

 Kageyama shook his head, and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his belly.

 “Um…” Hinata said, and looked back and forth at the two of them.

 Tsukishima, who Kageyama hadn’t noticed was there, huffed. “Shouldn’t you two be getting dressed? You’re late enough as it is. Did you both take the wrong way to school?”

 Kageyama really was not in the mood to argue with the, according to him, biggest asshole alive. But then again, he didn’t need to when Hinata was with him.

 “T-that was only once, you jerk! And it was at the beginning of the year, so of course I would mess up one time. I mean, have you seen the long way I have? And another thing-“

 “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You overslept or something, right? I can tell by the King’s boring behavior.”

 Kageyama didn’t say anything. He just went over to his usual spot and took off his shirt. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He said, in a more gruff voice than usual.

 “Oh, nothing. It’s just that you usually throw some boring, outdated insults whenever I’m in your presence. And you look even more horrible than usual.”

 Kageyama was too tired for this. He had many things to worry about, and Tsukishima was not one of them. No matter how much of a bastard he was.

 But then again, he was Kageyama after all. Kageyama definitely did not let things go easily.

 “Ok, listen here you bastard. I do not have time for your shit today. I’m tired and annoyed. I just want to get through this day, so just… just shut up for one day in your life!”

 Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he paused for a second. Seconds later, he just scoffed. “Whatever.”

 “Hey, Tsukki…” A small voice came from behind them. They both turned and looked at Yamaguchi, who was in his uniform. “Shouldn’t we go?”

 “Yeah, just a second.” He said before he took of his glasses, and replaced them with his sports glasses. “Later, King.”

 They both walked out the door, and Yamaguchi still wasn’t looking at him. It actually looked like he wanted to avoid him; with the way he was scurrying to get out the door, and practically hiding behind Tsukishima. Kageyama didn’t really blame him. After all, he wasn’t much better.

 “What the hell was that?” Asked the person Kageyama had completely forgotten about.

 “N-nothing.” Kageyama said, and pulled off his pants. “It’s just Tsukishima being a jerk as usual.”

 “No, no. That’s not what I meant. What the hell is up with you and Yamaguchi?”

 Kageyama stuttered as he almost tripped in the shorts he was putting on. Hinata had stared at him the entire time he was hopping around, just waiting.

 “M-me and Yamaguchi? What are you talking about you dumbass?” Kageyama asked, with a little more pitch in his voice than he wanted to admit. Hinata couldn’t have possibly figured it out, could he?

 Hinata placed a finger on his chin and thought about it for a moment. “Well, normally, when Tsukishima is being a jackass, you would usually just start fighting with him. But today was, well… different. Like, you looked waayyy more angry than usual. If that’s even possible.”

 Hinata flinched at the pissed of look the setter was giving him, and immediately put up his hands. “ _Also!”_ He added quickly. “You know how Yamauchi usually laughs at Tsukishima’s lame jokes? Well, today he was completely silent! He didn’t even say ‘hi’!”

 Kageyama looked away. He had noticed that as well. Maybe he was upset over what happened yesterday? No, scratch that, he was _definitely_ upset over what happened yesterday. Who wouldn’t be?

 “He’s… probably just tired, or something.”

 Hinata nodded. “That could be it.”

 They didn’t say anything more about it after that. They just quietly changed. Eventually though, the silence became too much for Hinata, and he started whistling a song that Kageyama couldn’t recognize.

 “What the hell are you doing?”

 Hinata stopped for a brief second. “What does it sound like, idiot?”

 “Sounds like wheezing to me.”

 Hinata glared at him, but didn’t say anything. They continued changing to the sound of Hinata’s horrible whistling.

 When they were done, they walked out of the clubroom. And to Kageyama’s annoyance, Hinata had not stopped whistling.

 “Would you stop that?” He asked, with a little edge in his voice. Hinata just shook his head, and continued the awful sound that was giving Kageyama a headache.

 “ _God,_ you’re so annoying!” He explaimed, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing his temples.

 To his surprise, Hinata stopped. Kageyama looked through his fingers and down at the middle blocker.

 “Say, Kageyama?” He said, looking up at him. “Are you and Yamaguchi dating?”

 Kageyama’s eyes widened, and his mind went blank. It took him a few seconds to process the question, but when he did, he panicked.  “W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? OF COURSE NOT!”

 Hinata raised his eyebrows at him. “Are you sure?” He asked, with genuine curiosity.

 Kageyama was sure he looked as shocked as he felt. How did he know? Was he _that_ obvious? Well, it’s not like he wasn’t telling the truth. He and Yamaguchi weren’t dating.

 “Then, did you break up? I cannot believe you dated one of our friends and then just dumped him! And you didn’t even tell me!”

 “You’re wrong, you dumbass! Where the hell are you getting this stuff from?”

 “Well, it’s just… you know…. Intuition? I mean, he _did_ kiss you yesterday-“

 “It was an accident!”

 “-and you also said you were in love with someone, and you’ve been acting weird every time Yamaguchi is around. So, the only logical explanation for all the weird stuff that’s been going on is that you’re in love with Yamaguchi.”

 “I’m not in love with anyone!” He yelled just as they entered the gym. He stilled when he realized that Hinata was no longer the only person who could hear their conversation.

 “Oh? Is Kageyama in love?” Tanaka asked.

 Kageyama blushed. “No.” He mumbled.

 “Don’t worry about it, Kageyama!” Nishinoya yelled from across the gym. “Young love is to be cherished! It’s the most beautiful love of them all!”

 “Noya-san, you’re so cool!”

 Kageyama chose to ignore his over classmen, and instead walked over to the volleyball cart, and spun one of the volleyballs on his fingers.

 “So, do you like him then?”  Hinata asked. Kageyama hadn’t noticed him following him, but wasn’t surprised. He watched the ball on his finger spinning around slower and slower, and caught it with his hands when it was about to fall down.

 “I didn’t say that.” He said, and spun it around again.

 “You don’t have to be ashamed of it, you know.”

 Abruptly, he took a strong hold of the ball with his hands, and glared. “Why the hell do you even care?”

 “Because I’m curious! It’s not every day that someone as scary as you fall in love- OW, OW, OW! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!”

 The hold on Hinata’s head loosened, and he rubbed it tenderly. “Well excuse me for asking then. I thought I could give you some advice, you know. But obviously you’re not interested.” Hinata turned around, and started walking away.

 Kageyama thought for a moment. “Wait.” He said.

 Hinata stopped, and Kageyama swallowed. Forcing his pride down his throat. “What kind of advice?”

 Hinata turned around, already knowing that he had won, and Kageyama seriously wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happened this chapter. But i will make up for it, i swear! There are still about eight chapters to go after all
> 
> Also, I know i switch POV's a lot, and I'm really sorry if that makes anyone confused.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what i could possibly do better next time. Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS BUT I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait, but everything has just been a clusterfuck as of late, but I FINALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER! APPLAUD ME! AND YOU GUYS, BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME THE MOTIVATION! Seriously, thank you all so much!
> 
> please enjoy this chapter!

“But then again, I just don’t know what to do! I mean, sure he’s cool and cute and all that, and I really like him, but does he even notice me? Aside from me helping him when he had hurt himself, but he didn’t want me to that anymore. So what am I supposed to do?! Maybe I could-“

Yamaguchi continued to babble as he paced around his room. He was talking more to himself than the one sitting on his bed. The person was trying his best to listen to what Yamaguchi was saying, but for one thing, he was talking way too fast for him to understand anythingg. And secondly, in all honesty he wasn’t really interested.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t _trying_ to listen; he really was, but the problem was that he wasn’t invested in the situation at all. Why did he have to get tangled up in this mess? Oh right, he messed it up when he was trying to fix it. How ironic.

“- Why did I even fall for him in the first place?! It doesn’t make any sense! And no matter how I look at it, there is absolutely no reason for him to fall for me! Who would, really? I mean, Hinata would be his number one choice, right? That means-“

Tsukishima rubbed his temples and decided that enough was enough. He really couldn’t stand listening to this anymore.

“Yamaguchi.”

“-And another thing is that-“

“Yamaguchi.”

“-Even Asahi-san would be before me! Even-“

“ _Tadashi.”_

Yamaguchi stopped in the middle of his ranting, and looked at Tsukishima with a surprised look.

“Um, sorry, Tsukki. I didn’t mean to go off like that…” He rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly.

Tsukishima sighed, “I’m not really mad about that, it’s perfectly normal. What I am mad about, however, is the fact that you think the King is too good for you when it’s clearly the other way around.”

Yamaguchi stared at him with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, and looked him straight in his eyes. “For one thing, the King is irritating, arrogant, an asshole, and just unpleasant. You on the other hand, is tolerable.”

‘ _Gee, thanks Tsukki.’_ Yamagchi thought, and almost laughed. He found it funny how his friend was great at telling people their flaws, but was horrible at giving compliments. Kind of like Kageyama. If you thought about it, the two of them were not that different. Not that he would ever tell Tsukishima that.

“And secondly,” He continued, “You’re at least trying to be nice to him, while he is the one that completely blew you off without any explanation.”

“He might have had a reason for that…”

“A reason my ass. I bet he was just scared.” He scoffed.

Yamaguchi looked at him confused. ‘ _Scared of what? Of me? Of Tsukki?’_ He was about to ask, but were interrupted but Tsukishima waving his hand dismissively as him.

“Forget about it. But just remember that if you don’t confront him about it, I will. I refuse to be a part of this mess anymore, so I want this to be fixed quickly.”

Yamaguchi hesitated, but nodded eventually. He didn’t really want to, be he agreed. He was getting kind of tired of all this confusion too.

“Good.” He approved, “Then let’s get back to homework.”

“Ok, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Kageyamaaaa, toss to meeee!” A redhead whined next to his friend, while rolling a volleyball around in the grass. They were sitting outside the gym again. Hinata had suggested it, and Kageyama had agreed immediately. Mostly because everyone in his class was some kind of sick. Apparently, some kind of virus had been going around, and Kageyama wasn’t really keen on getting sick.

“No.” Kageyama said, and glared at about anything he could get his eyes on.

“Come oooon! You love to toss right? I’m so boooored, Help a pal out!”

“I already said no. I don’t feel like it today.” It wasn’t like he was lying, he really didn’t have any energy at all. Maybe he was starting to get sick…

No, that couldn’t be. Kageyama Tobio never got sick. He didn’t have the time to get sick.

Hinata looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and sighed. “Well, alright. I’m expecting you to toss to me a lot in practice today then!”

Kageyama just waved his hand at him. “Yes, yes, of course. Just not now.”

Hinata stopped the ball, and leaned against the wall they were sitting by. “Let’s talk about your love life then.”

He didn’t expect a calm reaction to what he had said, and watched in amusement as Kageyama chocked on his own spit. He was trying hard not to laugh as Kageyama tried to insult and question him at the same time through his coughing fit.

“W-what the hell, you dumbass! Don’t call it that!”

“Sorry.” Hinata giggled.

Kageyama glared at him. He didn’t sound sorry at all. Maybe he made a mistake asking him of all people for help. He should have gone to Sugawara…

“Now! As your teammate and charmer-“

“That would be self-proclaimed charmer, right?

“Sh-shut up! As I was saying, I will walk you through the steps of love! But you should start explaining the situation to me first so I know what I’m dealing with here. Go on.”

Hinata smile expectantly at him, and Kageyama just shot him a dirty look. He really didn’t want to tell the dumbass about this. Especially because he wasn’t even sure what the situation was himself. But, he desperately needed help, and even he knew that. So he began explaining the whole thing, from start to where they were now.

By the time he had finished, Hinata was looking at him with wide eyes.

“I _knew_ you were acting so weird for a reason!” He shouted, and pointed a finger at him. “That’s kinda cute though.”

“Not so loud, idiot!” Kageyama shot out a hand for his mouth, and covered it a bit too roughly.

“Mmf-mph!” Hinata struggled against Kageyama’s grip, with his arm’s flailing around.

Eventually, Kageyama let go as he could feel Hinata trying to bite his hand.

“What the hell you dumbass!”

“You asked for it.” Hinata said, and wiped his mouth. “But I don’t really understand this whole thing. I mean, you and Yamaguchi got all lovey-dovey with each other, but then you fell in love with him and your best idea was to ruin what was holding you guys together, right?”

Kageyama nodded. Bitterly.

Hinata smiled. “Then, all you have to do is fix it right?”

The raven looked at him in utter disbelief. Was he being serious? This really wasn’t something he could fix just like that. If anything, he was sure he would just make it worse.

“It’s not that easy! I thought you were going to give me some solid advice here.”

“I am! I’m not done yet!”

“Then what do you propose?”

Hinata crossed his arms and grinned. “You don’t have to worry. I’ve already started to take action.”

“Oh yeah? How so?” Kageyama asked, and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hinata fidgeted a little, and averted his eyes. “Well, you know how everyone’s been getting sick lately?”

“Yes?”

“Well, there is this one guy in my class that got _really_ sick. So I asked him…”

“Hinata, what did you do?”

“I took your water bottle and asked him to spit in it. For the sake of the plan!”

If Hinata were to describe Kageyama’s face, he would have a hard time to do so. It was something in-between disbelief, disgust and anger. The red head would have laughed at the sight if it wasn’t for the fact that he was absolutely terrified. Well, it wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting it.

But he was happy to do it, because Kageyama was in need, and Hinata was happy to help him. Although he wouldn’t be lying if he said he was partially, maybe mostly, doing it as an revenge because of how Kageyama had acted these past months.

“You _what?”_

Oh, well. At least he would die knowing that he had helped a friend.

 

* * *

 

Lo and behold, a week later, Kageyama became sick. He was sure he had never been so bitter about anything in his life.

Now, it wasn’t like Kageyama had ever been sick. It was just that he _absolutely hated it._

He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t train, he couldn’t play volleyball, he couldn’t even go outside. At least not while his mother was watching him. All he could do was to lie in bed all day, like a slob.

He groaned as he felt another cough sneak up his throat. Seconds later, he was coughing like a mad yet again. His throat felt like it would burn up at any moment.

‘ _I’m seriously going to fucking kill Hinata.’_

Thoughts of murdering his friend wasn’t a rare one these days. No matter how many times the red head apologized, he was sure he would never ever forgive him. Not only had Hinata made him sick, but also made him drink some gross kid’s spit. The thought made him cringe.

His coughed finally subsided, and he felt like a free man for a few seconds. But then his nose started running, _again._

‘ _How can my nose be clogged but at the same time run like a fricking waterfall? It doesn’t make any sense!’_ He thought bitterly as he reached for the tissue box on his night stand.

He raised his eyebrows as he heard the door to his room open slightly. But the went back to blowing his nose as he saw who it was.

“Tobio, are you alright? Do you need anything?”  His mother asked.

“No, I’m fine.” He said in a feeble voice.

“Are you sure? I’m worried you know. This is the first time in years you have been sick. Maybe we should take you to the doctor…”

“No, mom. It’s fine it’s probably just a cold.”

His mom shifted on her feet, but still smiled at him. “Ok, if you say so.”

They were silent for a while. His mother was just smiling at him and Tobio could feel his chest tightening.

“When are you leaving again?” He asked, his voice shaking a little. He thought he would have gotten used to asking that question. But he hadn’t.

His mother sighed, her smile faltering. “Next week.”

Tobio looked down at his lap. “But you just came home…”

His mother walked over to him, and sat down on his bed. “I know, I know.” She sighed. “I wish I could have more time home too, but you know how it is…”

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled, and sniffed. His mother looked at him surprised.

“Oh, sweetie, are you crying? I’m so sorry, please don’t cry! We’ll make it work, I promise!”

Tobio raised his eyebrows at her. “Mom, I’m sick. It’s just that my nose is running.”

His mom looked deflated, “Oh.” She said, before she broke into a smile and laughed. 

Tobio thought his mother had quite a nice laugh. He didn’t get to hear it much these days. He missed it.

His mother finished laughing, and took a weak hold of his hand. “Sorry, sorry. I always overreact.”

“It’s fine.” Tobio muttered, and looked at their hands. He just barely squeezed back, but his mother noticed, and smiled widely.

“Hey, if you’re up for it, we could watch the volleyball game that’s on TV tonight?”

Kageyama’s eyes lit up, and she smiled and squeezed his hand again.

 

* * *

 

 “Kageyama’s sick?” Daichi said in surprised tone as Hinata had finished explaining why Kageyama was absent from practice.

“Y-yeah,” Hinata said, and scratched his neck. “It was really sudden. I have no idea what caused it.”

“That’s weird.” Yamaguchi mumbled.

Tsukishima laughed next to him. “I know right? And here I thought idiots couldn’t get sick.”

“That’s not really what I meant, but nice one Tsukki.”

His friend furrowed his brows. “Then what did you mean?”

 “Well, Kageyama generally takes very good care of himself, right?” Tsukishima nodded, and he continued. “Then it’s a little weird he would get sick just like that. But I guess it happens to everyone.” Logic told him that he shouldn’t be worried. It was probably nothing serious. If anything, Kageyama would probably be all good by tomorrow. But still…

“H-hey, Hinata? What… how sick is he?” He asked, timidly. It wasn’t like he was _extremely_ worried or anything. Just a little.

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed. “He’s very sick! Like, so sick you couldn’t even imagine it! He’s probably dying. You should probably check up on him, Yamaguchi!”

“…What?”

Hinata ran up to him, and grabbed his wrist.

“Yeah! C’mon, Yamaguchi! I bet he’ll be thrilled to see you!”

“Yeah, I bet that too.” Tsukishima mumbled. And Yamaguchi’s face caught on fire.

“Ha-hang on, Hinata!” He shouted. “We haven’t even started practice yet!”

Yamaguchi almost tripped as Hinata abruptly stopped.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Hinata said to himself, and released his hold on Yamaguchi's wrist. Yamaguchi looked down at the red head confused. Hinata had turned around to face him, and had a determined look on his face.

"Alright, I'll take you to his house this Sunday”

Yamaguchi shook his head. "What? Why?"

"Because you're our medic!"

"Hinata, that's not how it-"

"Pleeaaase! I just wanna make sure he's ok, but he's probably gonna kill me if I go over there. You're my only hope!"

The more Hinata pushed him, the more tempted he got to say yes. Because he actually did want to see Kageyama. He wanted to run over to his house, and take care of the setter until he got better. But, then again, he knew that it was going to be extremely awkward for the both of them. After all, he was pretty sure Kageyama never wanted to talk to him again.

"Hinata, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"He'll go." A voice said behind him.

Yamaguchi turned around, and looked in shock at Tsukishima, who had somehow, despite his giant like body, managed to sneak up on him.

"Tsukki, what are you-"

"And I'll go with him. "

Hinata scowled at him. "Why would you want to go? You don't even like Kageyama. Also, I didn't ask you."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Look, shorty, I don't have time for this. Yamaguchi and me will go to Kageyama's on Sunday, since it's so important to you. I also have to talk to you after practice, so don't just run out of the gym like you usually do."

Both Yamaguchi and Hinata looked at him bewildered. but they didn't have the time to question it as Daichi yelled out that practice was starting.

 

* * *

 

"Tsukki, why did you say that?"

during a small break, Yamaguchi had finally gotten the chance to ask his friend what had been on his mind ever since their conversation with Hinata. He wasn't too surprised over the fact Tsukishima wanted him to go, but rather the fact that he wanted to go with him was enough to have him distracted during practice.

"Because if I didn’t go with you, then you won't go at all. I'm not going to pressure you into going, but I thought it might be easier this way. It's not like I really want to go, but if one stressful situation cancels out the other, then it's fine."

Yamaguchi opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing. Silently agreeing to Tsukishima's proposal, if you could even call it that.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to talk to him about this sooner or later anyway... By the way, what was it that you wanted to talk to Hinata about?"

Tsukishima waved his hand at him. "Nothing important. I just want to avoid misunderstandings in the future. Anyway, break's over, so let's go back."

"Wha- Hey, Tsukki! Wait a minute!"

 

* * *

 

Never in his entire life had he felt this shitty. Miserable, yes. Disgusting, maybe. But not this _shitty._

Not only had he not left his bed all morning, but today was a Sunday! A perfect day for volleyball!

Maybe he was being punished for all the times he had called Hinata a dumbass.

He sniffled as he clutched his little, blue teddy bear. He was feeling so pathetic.

"This is the last time I'm getting sick, I swear."

A knock interrupted his dialog, and he groaned. This was the fifth time his mother had knocked on his door. Not that he didn't appreciate it. It was just becoming a little annoying.

"Yeah?" He grunted out.

He almost jumped out off his bed as the door was violently pushed open. He looked up with wide eyes and his mother was standing there with the most exited expression he had ever seen.

"Tobio! You have guests!"

"Um..." He raised his eyebrows at her. Who would be visiting him now? Maybe Hinata was feeling so bad for what he's done that he was coming to apologize? Wait, she said guests. As more than one. Who could the other one be then?

"... Who? Did one of them have orange hair?"

She shook her head. "No, but one of them had freckles. And the other had glasses.”

He stared at her in disbelief. "Why would they-"

"Oh, here they are!" She exclaimed before Tobio could even finish his sentence. And in the doorway, he saw two other figures come in. As soon as Kageyama saw who it was, he hastily threw his teddy bear under his covers.

 "Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun said they were here to take care of you. Which works perfectly, since I'm going to go do some work. Take good care of him, ok boys?"

They looked about as enthusiastic as Kageyama felt. Tsukishima just looked annoyed, while Yamaguchi looked anywhere but him.

"Yes, Kageyama-san."

"Ok, then!" His mother said, oblivious to the whole situation. "I'll be back in a few hours. You kids have fun now!"

And with that, she was out of sight, but no one moved or said anything until they heard the front door close.

It was silent for a little while, until Tsukishima cleared his throat and said, "Well, you heard her. Have fun you two."

“Wha-!?” Yamaguchi exclaimed. But before he got to finish, Tsukishima was already headed to the door.

“W-wait, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi ran after him, leaving Kageyama alone in his bed confused.

‘ _What the hell is going on?’_

He heard chatter down the hall, it sounded like a hushed argument. It ended after a while, and right after the front door opened and closed. Had they both left?

Apparently not, because a minute later he heard footsteps coming towards his room. And suddenly Yamaguchi was at his doorstep again, hands intertwined and head turned.

“So Tsukki left…” He uttered.

Kageyama rubbed his temple, trying to stop an on-coming headache from surfacing. He was too sick for this. “Yamaguchi, what are you doing here?” He asked.

The freckled boy turned his head slightly, and tried his best to glare at him. “Well, excuse me if I wanted to check up on you. I’ll go if you want me to.”

“I…”

If Kageyama hated one thing, it was being put in position where he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t exactly want Yamaguci to leave, but things still felt a little tense. He was the one to tell him that they shouldn’t see each other-

No, wait. That wasn’t what happened. He just asked Yamaguchi to stop kissing him. That was something completely different. And he still really liked him, so what could be the harm?

“You can stay.”

Yamaguchi let out a breath, lowering his shoulders slightly. “Alright.” He walked over to him, stood about two meters away from him.

“So, how sick are you?”

“I can’t breathe half of the time, I feel like shit, I can’t move without being fucking exhausted, and I think I’m dying. But mom informed me that that’s what a cold feels like, so I suppose it’s that.”

Yamaguchi laughed, and Kageyama had completely forgotten how much he loved that sound. He almost didn’t register that Yamaguchi was talking again.

“Haven’t you ever had a cold before, Kageyama?”

“Of course I have, but it’s been so long so I’ve kind of forgotten what it feels like.”

“That understandable, I suppose.” He said. Kageyama watched him squint at his face. “You’re face looks hot. Hold on.” He walked out of the room, down to what sounded like the kitchen.

Kageyama flopped down on his bed, and sighed loudly. This whole thing was already tiring him out. At least Yamaguchi didn’t seem to be too mad at him.

He didn’t actually feel that bad anymore. Maybe a little drowsy sure, but he was sure he was able to go back to his normal life very soon – Oh no...

“Atchoo!”

Ok, he would just have to wait out today, and then –

“Atchoo!”

“Bless you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama wiped his nose with his sheet, and looked at Yamaguchi, who had returned with a wet paper towel.

“Thank you.”

The freckled boy scrunched up his nose in slight disgust, and sincerely hoped that kageyama would change his sheets once he was better.

Despite his repulsion with snot-covered sheets, he went over to Kageyama and hovered his hand over his forehead for a few seconds, just to check if Kageyama was ok with it. When he didn’t get a negative response, he moved the black bangs from his forehead, and placed the wet rag carefully on top of his forehead.

“Wow, you’re really warm… I don’t think you will be getting better any time soon.”

Kageyama grumbled a little, crossed his arms. “You don’t know that…” Honestly though, Kageyama couldn’t argue with him. He felt warmer and warmer by the second. But the rag on his forehead did feel rather calming. Maybe he could cover his whole body with it, and he would feel better…

His train of thoughts was interrupted as he felt his upper body being lifted up.

“Kageyama, could you lift yourself up a little?”

The setter complied without hesitation, and sat up. Yamaguchi picked up one of his pillows and began puffing it up.

“Yamaguchi?”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” He puffed the last pillow and gestured for Kageyama to lay down again.

He did as requested and looked at Yamaguchi with narrowed eyes. “Then why-?”

“I do it because I want to. I like helping people.” He smiled at him, and Kageyama looked away.

“What if you get sick?” He mumbled. He hoped Yamaguchi wouldn’t pick up on the genuine worry in his voice.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. If I get sick it’s my own fault.”

Kageyama nodded. “Right…”

“Besides…” He added, with a smaller voice. “I want you to get better as soon as possible. It’s kind of boring without you, you know?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. What grabbed his attention wasn’t the small blush Yamaguchi had on his cheeks, or the sudden shy attitude. But the fact that Yamagchi _missed_ him. Despite the cold air that had been around them for a while now, Yamaguchi still missed him!

“I’ll- I’ll get better as fast as I can!”

“Y-you just focus on staying in bed for now, alright?”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Yamaguchi had made soup for Kageyama, and was currently sitting on the end of his bed.

“So, then I swung my sword at him, and that should have been the last time. But then he had another form! And I have no idea how to beat this one! Like, I keep doing everything, but nothing’s working! Do you know how to beat him?”

Kageyama slurped up his soup, and shook his head. “Haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Well, how far in are you?”

He thought about it for a second. “I think I just finished bringing some wood to a guy.”

Yamagchi’s jaw dropped. “You’ve only finished the _first task?”_

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know what you want me to say, it was boring.”

“No, no, no, no. It gets _way_ better. Next time I’m coming over, we’re going to play that game, and I’m going to show you just how great it is!”

Kageyama just nodded, and none of them mentioned the fact the Yamaguchi had said ‘next time’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we're back from the teeny tiny angst, and back to them being friendly, which is good!  
> You may notice the slight change in the characters, and i apologize for that, but since i keep changing, my perspective on the characters keep changing as well, but I hope that won't be too much of an issue. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the lack of response in the comments, but it for a long time, it didn't work when I tried to respond, but it does now!
> 
> The next chapter will probably take a long time as well, but do not worry, I have another fluffy fic ready soon!
> 
> Please, do tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back from the dead after 600 years with no excuse or explanation as to why i was dead in the first place* sup?

Kageyama’s life had become very peaceful. He would no longer tiptoe around Yamaguchi as he used to, but instead he would find himself comfortable around him. They would play games, help each other with their homework (well rather, Yamaguchi helped Kageyama), they would help each other with volleyball. It was just a pleasant, innocent friendship.

And that was the only problem he had. The friendship part that is. Not that he wasn’t extremely happy about it. He really was, it was better than anything. However, he was very sure that the feelings he had for Yamaguchi was not limited to friendship. It went beyond that, to something that made his heart flutter and his stomach flip. He was, as Hinata had put it, hopelessly in love with Yamaguchi. He loved the way he smiled, the way he would scrunch up his nose when something didn’t go the way he wanted it to, the way he was so nice to everyone he met. He just loved everything about him. And Kageyama hated himself for it.

Here he had finally established an amazing friendship with Yamaguchi and yet he was so selfish that he couldn’t be satisfied with just that. Whenever they would hang out together, whether it was just the two of them or together with someone else, he would fight the urge to think that maybe Yamaguchi would grab his hand, or kiss his cheek or head. Or just something that would show that they weren’t just friends.

Of course, he knew that handholding and cheek kissing weren’t always romantic gestures, but sometimes he hoped for a future where he could confidently say that Yamaguchi was his boyfriend. God, just thinking about it made him want to scream into a pillow. Which coincidently was what he was doing at the point.

How did he end up like this? One minute all that he and Yamaguchi talked about how nice the weather was, and the next he wanted to tell him how beautiful his eyes were. 

And they were beautiful. A wonderful shade of brown. Warm, comforting. Sometimes he felt like they could stare all the way down to his soul. They could both be the cause of the storming seas inside of him, but at the same time be the ones to calm them down. And the way they would minimize when he smile, and… and…

Kageyama threw the pillow across the room. He heard something fall on the floor but could not bring himself to care. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. He just wanted to go back to the way it was, but he had no idea how to that. His mom wasn’t home, and he didn’t feel like calling her over something like that. He defiantly didn’t want to ask Hinata, who had proven to be absolutely useless. The only so called ‘advice’ he gave him was always ‘just ask him out!’ as if it were the easiest thing in the world. If it had been that simple he would have done it ages ago.

Maybe he should have said something the minute he started to understand what was going on. At least then, if Yamaguchi had rejected him, it would have been over. They would go back to the way it had been. Maybe they would be a bit more awkward around each other, but it wasn’t like they were best friends before all of this. They would be fine. He would have been fine with Yamaguchi rejecting him. Probably.

Sometimes, even if he didn’t want to admit it, he liked to play with the idea what would have happened if he did just that, but instead, Yamaguchi would feel the same way. They would get together, go on dates, hold hands, kiss…

If he hadn’t thrown his pillow across the room he would have bitten it. Instead, he just groaned to himself while covering his face with his hands. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He wasn’t usually the type to blush, but nowadays he couldn’t remember a day where his face didn’t feel a million degrees hotter than normal. He could just permanently paint his face red and it would have been the same thing.  

What bothered him the most was that he really didn’t know how Yamaguchi felt about him. Did he hate him? Did he tolerate him? Did he like him? And if he did, was it as a friend or more? God, he wish he could just ask him instead of torturing himself like this.

He looked over at his desk where all his undone homework was lying. He really couldn’t bring himself to do any kind of work right now. No matter how much he was going to regret it later, like he always did. It wasn’t like he wanted to avoid it, he just absolutely didn’t want to do it 99% of the time. However he was getting slightly better at it now with Yamaguchi’s help. Sometimes both Tsukishima and Hinata would come along too, and that mostly resulted in yelling, arguing and very little actual homework getting done. Still though, he didn’t really mind those kind of days. They were nice, actually.

From his desk, he heard his phone ring. He sat up straight in a quick motion and wondered who could be calling him now. People never really called anymore, they usually texted him if they wanted something. Like most people did. Maybe it was an emergency.

He walked over to his phone, and picked it up. It was Hinata. Now it dafiently had to be an emergency.

“Hello? He said and sat down on his bed again.

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted from the other line, sounding excited for some reason.

“What do you want?” He demanded in a bored tone. It didn’t sound like he was in any kind of emergency, so he didn’t really feel as worried as he did.

“Could you ate least try to act like talking to me isn’t the lamest thing ever?”

“No. Now tell me what you want and why you’re calling me.” He knew he sounded a little mean and maybe demanding, but he was honestly too frustrated and flustered too be having a conversation with Hinata of all people on the phone.

“Well, I’m calling you because one: I might have a solution to your problem. And two: I might have spilled soda over my phone so there’s a chance some of my buttons doesn’t work so I can’t type some things… Maybe”

Kageyama raised his eyebrow. “Oh?” He didn’t bother on commenting on the fact that Hinata was a clumsy idiot.

“Yeah! You know how I’ve been saying that you just have to ask him out?”

“Yes?”

“Well, what if you don’t?”

There was a pause on both sides. Hinata was eagerly awaiting Kageyama’s response, and Kageyama trying to make sense of Hinata’s proposal.

“…. That’s your plan?” He asked, eventually. “That’s the solution to the fact that I want to ask him out? To just not do it?”

“Ok, ok, I know it sounds stupid-“

“You think?”

“But! Just hear me out on this. Since you clearly can’t do it yourself, we have to make Yamaguchi fall so hard for you that he’ll do it himself.”

Kageyama thought about it for a second. It wasn’t exactly a bad idea, but it wasn’t the best either. Just the fact that he managed to become casual friends with Yamaguchi was a miracle to him. This just seemed out of reach.

“I don’t know Hinata,” he said after a while, “I just don’t think I can do something like that, you know? Why would he fall in love with me anyway?”

“Don’t sell yourself so short, Kageyama! I already have a ton of amazing pick-up lines you could use! Also, even though Yamaguchi is way out of your league, I still think you got a chance!” Hinata encouraged.

Kageyama sighed. He wasn’t really sure how to respond to Hinata’s backhanded compliment, so he chose to ignore that part. “Pick-up lines? Are you really sure that’s going to work?”

“Of course! I mean, I know it may seem like a bad idea but do you have a better one?”

Kageyama hated the fact that he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Kageyama arrived at practice. The first thing he did when he entered the gym was too look for Yamaguchi. His eyes scanned the room, and found him sitting on the floor with Tsukishima. Kageyama took a deep breath, and, with his head held high and bursting confidence, walked over to him.

Immediately when he was a foot away from him, he could already feel his confidence starting to drop. It was someone had stuck a vacuum cleaner down his throat and was now sucking it all out of him. So when he was right in front of him, he was nothing more than a wobbly mess.

Yamaguchi looked up at him. “G-good morning, Kageyama! How are you?”

“I’m fine, what about you?” Kageyama answered in a hurry. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He was just asking if he was coming over later. He had done so a few times before, and he wasn’t a nervous wreck then. Maybe it was just the fact that to seduce Yamaguchi ‘Hinata style’ and that was a scenario he had all the right to be nervous about.

“I’m good! So… Should I come over to your house later?”

Kageyama was relieved that he didn’t have to ask now that Yamaguchi had done it for hm.

“Yeah, yeah. I have a math test coming up so if you could help me with that, it would be great. If that’s ok with you.”

“Of course! I have some math homework myself, so it works out great- ah, but Tsukki, you’re ok with me not walking home with you today?”

Tsukishima spluttered. “Of course I’m ok with that. I’ve been ok with for three weeks now. Besides, I’m not some child that needs help walking home. And I think Kagyama needs all the help he can get”

Kageyama blinked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“See what I mean?” Tsukishima said, pointing at him.

Yamaguchi laughed, and Kagyama immidetly found himself blushing with embarrassment and shame.

“Whatever, Shittyshima” 

Just as he was about to walk away he felt an arm going over his shoulders and pulling him down.

“So, what’s going on here?” An annoying voice said right into his ear.

“Ah, Hey Hinata!” Yamaguchi greeted. “We were just… talking about me and Kageyama’s study session”

Kageyama coughed into his hand. Their sessions wasn’t exactly a secret to anybody, but it was still a little embarrassing to talk about it.

“Oh, yes! Of course! What are you studying today?”

Kageyama squinted at him. He didn’t like the weird smile on Hinata’s face. It was like he was up to something.  “Math” He said, eventually, and then mumbled “get your arm off me” and shook Hinata’s arm off.

Hinata just smiled at them and clasped his hands together. “Oh! You know, I’ve had _a lot_ of problems with math lately, so do you mind if I could maybe come along?”

All three of them stared at him, all with raised eyebrows.

“Um, sure?” Yamaguchi said before anyone else got the chance. “I mean, yeah, of course. If that’s alright with you, Kageyama?”

Kageyama was about to say _no absolutely not_ but then Hinata winked at him. Not that subtle wink he’d seen people use when they were trying to be sly or flirting. It was like he was screaming _yes this a part of the plan you idiot._

 “I… I guess that’s fine.”

Hinata yelled ‘woo!’ at the same time Yamaguchi offered him a polite but strained smile.

Kageyama could only sigh.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Kageyama finds himself in the middle between Yamaguchi and Hinata, wondering what he’d done to deserve this.

 _‘I’m a good person_ ’ Kageyama thinks as Yamaguchi and Hinata practically squish him as they lean over, Yamaguchi trying to help Hinata with a problem.

Kageyama threw a glare at Hinata, and has to stop himself from punching his face when Hinata caught his eyes and winked at him. Before he could understand what was happening, Hinata was slowly leaning backwards, and Yamaguchi moved with him _and this is where Kageyama felt his soul leave his body._

Yamaguchi was now squished against him; arm pressed against his and his hair tckling his chin. Kageyama was stiff as a tree and he briefly forgot how to breathe. This was either hell or heaven. Mostly hell, because he had no idea what he was supposed to do and it was driving him up the wall.

“- And then you just divide these with each other, and- hold on, sorry Kageyama” Yamaguchi said and quickly got up and moved to the other side to sit next to Hinata. But before he could even get up properly, Hinata shot up and shouted, “NO!”

Yamaguchi raised and eyebrow at him and Hinata smiled sheepishly. “I-I mean, don’t wear yourself out, I’m the one who needs help after all, so I’ll move!” He skipped over to the other side and promptly sat down next to him.

Yamaguchi looked confused for about two seconds before he sighed. “Alright, Let’s continue then.”

About 30 minutes later, Hinata announces that he has to go to bathroom. Leaving Yamaguchi and Kageyama alone. It wasn’t like they had never been alone before, but it somehow seemed more awkward this time around.

After a minute of silence, Yamaguchi stretched his arms over his head, and yawned.

“Tired?” Kageyama asked.

Yamaguchi nodded, “A little.”

Kageyama looked at him with worry, and was about to ask if they should go, but before he could Yamaguchi smiled at him.

“It’s ok, Kageyama. I enjoy teaching you two. It’s been fun. But you know… Next time… maybe it could just be the two of us again?”

Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat.

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t _want_ Hinata here!” Yamaguchi quickly said “It’s just… It’s hard trying to help two people at once you know? Also I really…. Like being with… just you…”

Kageyama just stared at him, not knowing how to respond. _‘Is he saying what I think he’s saying?’_

Before he could voice his question, his phone went of. A little _pling!_ that indicated a text message and he stares at it in disbelief. People rarely text him, but it always happens at the worst times when they actually do.

He picks it up, and almost throws it out the window when he sees who it is.

_Text message from Hinata Shouyou!_

_‘Really, Hinata? Fucking really?’_

He looked up at Yamaguchi and jerked his head at his phone. “Um, sorry, I gotta…”

“Oh, It’s ok!”

Kageyama nodded and opened his phone to see what his _stupid excuse of a friend wanted._

 

_Hey baby, do you have a band aid? Cuz I just scrapped my knee falling for you_

 

Kageyama stared at his phone for a minute. Just what was this idiot trying to pull?

_What the hell is that_

_Um a pick up line??? Duh_

_I know that you asshole why the hell are you using it on me_

_ew no wth im telling you to use it on yamaguchi you idiot_

 

Kageyama frowned.

 

_Wait why did you even come here If youre just gonna text me anyway?_

_And wasn’t your phone broken or something?_

_To make sure you don’t fuck up dummy_

_And this isn’t my phone it’s tsukishima’s_

_Now hurry up and say_

_It_

 

Kageyama’s frown deepened. How was he even going to make sure if he was in the bathroom anyway? Unless…

He looked towards the door and sighed when he saw a little shadow there, clearly belonging to a pair of feet shuffling around.

“Is everything alright, Kageyama? You look a little… annoyed?”  Yamaguchi said, eyeing him carefully.

Kageyama’s head snapped in his direction. “What? No! I mean, uh… It’s nothing.”

“Oh… ok, tell me if it is anything” He said, and went back to writing something in his book.

“Actually, uh…” Kageyama began. _I can do it, I can do it, I can do it._

Yamaguchi looked at him again. “Yes?”

“Do you… do you have a… uh… band aid?”

“I—“

“C-cuz’ I just scrapped my – my knee f-falling….” The rest of the sentence died out as Kageyama became more and more self-conscious of how stupid he sounded.

Of course he couldn’t say it like some smooth person, he had expected as much. But he wanted to at least finish the sentence. Why couldn’t he be as naturally gifted at flirting as he was at volleyball?

Yamaguchi blinked at him., “You… fell? When?”

“No! I mean, yes? I did, but like not really? Never mind, I’m sorry.”

“… Ok then”

God, he felt so stupid. This was stupid. Hinata was stupid. Like hell Yamaguchi was actually going to fall for this. Why did he even bother?

He felt his phone vibrate and he didn’t even have to look to see who it was. Or what it said. He guessed it was something along the lines of ‘ _you suck’._ And honestly he would have to agree. Even though Hinata sucked too, obviously. This was his stupid idea in the first place

“…. Hey, Kageyama?”

Kageyama didn’t dare to look up from his hands, and instead just grunted.

“I don’t have a band aid but… I could- you know, kiss it for you. If you want, I mean…”

Kageyama peeked at him from behind his fingers. “What?”

“I mean! It always helped before, right? Never mind! Just forget I said anything!” Yamaguchi continued to write in his book. Although Kageyama had a slight suspicion that he wasn’t really writing anything but rather scribbling down nonsense aggressively.

His phone buzzed again, and this time Kageyama decided that _maybe_ Hinata could be useful beacause he had no idea what he should be doing in this kind of situation.

True to his word though, the first of the two texts did in fact say that he sucked. Or rather, _lmao u fucking suck kageyama._ He chose to ignore it and instead focused on the other one he had gotten.

 

_HOLY SHIT KAGEYAMA NOWS UR CHANCE_

_OK OK JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD_

 

Kageyama grumbled, but typed an ‘ _ok’_ anyway. About ten seconds later, he got a text. He squinted at the screen as he read it over and over because _this dumbass can’t be serious._

Eventually, he cleared his throat and put on his best game face.

_'Just pretend you’re on court. Just pretend it’s not Yamaguchi’s face but an opponent. An opponent I have to defeat. Wait, no that sounded bad. Ok, let’s just-'_

And then Yamaguchi was looking at him. And he had completely, once again, become a lovesick mess.

_'Fuck this, love sucks.'_

“Ya-yamaguchi! I would like to change his previous statement!” Ok, so he only stuttered once. Progress.

“Ok? To what?”

“I did not scrap my knee, but I did fall on my face the other day and I hurt my-“ _lips, lips, lips_ “-cheek.” _God damn it._

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

Kageyama would like to think that he stared directly into Yamaguchi eyes with the confidence of a thousand suns. But in reality he was just staring at the Pikachu plushy on his bed. He would forever deny it though. “Yes. And it still hurts, so I would… like to take you up on your previous offer.” He added then a second later, “If that’s alright with you”

Yamaguchi looked at the floor and bit his lip in thought. Kageyama sat in silence and waited, becoming more nervous by the second. Eventually, Yamaguchi nodded to himself, scooted over to him, and leaned in.

“It’s this one right?” He asked, gesturing to his right cheek.

“Huh? Oh- oh yeah, that one. Definitely that one.”

“Ok”

And then he felt warm, slightly chapped but still soft, lips on his cheek. The lingered there for just a second longer than what one would consider normal.

A second of silence passed between them, before Yamaguchi asked, “Better?”

Kageyama’s phone was buzzing like crazy nest to him, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. “Yeah. Yeah, a lot, actually, I think”

“That’s good” Yamaguchi said, and smiled at him. Then chuckled while he lightly punched Kageyama’s arm. “You know, I’ve been giving you a lot of free healing kisses. I’m starting to think you only hang out with me because of my amazing powers.”

“What? No- Of course not. Do you want me to start paying for them?”

Yamaguchi laughed. “No! I’m just kidding! But, if you want to pay me back you could, you know, take me to the… movies or something? Maybe?”

“You mean-“

He didn’t even get to finish what he was going to say because of someone loudly banging on the door followed by “HE’S ASKING YOU OUT ON A DATE IDIOT! SAY YES!”

Kageyama felt his face heat up and looked at Yamaguchi for conformation.

Yamaguchi didn’t look at him, but he was smiling and rubbing his neck. “I mean, if you want to…”

Kageyama doesn’t even notice that he’s smiling. He doesn’t even register himself saying ‘yes’. All he could think about was that maybe, just maybe, his wish about calling Yamaguchi his boyfriend wasn’t too far away from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, im??? so sorry??? it's been so long like holy shit i know i said i was almost done like 3 months ago and i was but things happened and yeah this took way too long  
> secondly, im not sure if this fic is done or not. i know i said i had a lot more planned but considering it took me what, seven months to update this just imagine how long the next one is going to take. so i'll just say that it's complete for now but maybe i'll add some more???  
> and lastly, A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE KUDOS, COMMENTED, AND ENJOYED THE STORY LIKE I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF U GUYS!!! AND PROPS TO EVERYONE WHO STAYED WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING U GUYS ARE CHAMPS!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this small chapter and the story!!! thank you again!


End file.
